A Midgardian Vacation
by Lyn Harkeran
Summary: A series of oneshots that take place over the space of a week. Thor and Loki are living with Jane on Earth. Jane's 5 year old niece comes to visit and Loki can't decide whether he likes her or not. Loki/child friendship


**A Midgardian Vacation**

* * *

It had started in the mid-summer, on the hottest day in recent memory. But the heat meant very little to Jane Foster as she paced the space of her bedroom for the fiftieth time. She was absolutely and completely conflicted. The woman's left hand rapidly brushed her hair away from her face, while her right convulsively clutched her cellphone.

"This is a bad idea,"the woman muttered to herself as she once more glanced down at the mobile in her palm. "This is a _really_ _bad _idea."

With this established realization, Jane promptly flopped onto her bed with a sigh. Her predicament was dire, and her resolve was fading more and more with each passing minute. Her quandary was this: Every summer her two nieces Anna and Cassie came for a week long visit, where the three of them would spend time together seeing the sights and having fun. But this year was different. Because this year, there were two Asgardians staying with her.

This wouldn't have been a problem if it was just Thor, but with his moody brother Loki staying in her home as well, Jane wasn't sure if she wanted her nieces exposed to the truth about the cosmos. But more specifically, she didn't want them to know the horrors of what one said Norse God had done almost a year prior.

Sure, Loki had been on his best behavior since Odin had banished him to Earth, after his defeat in New York. But Jane hadn't the slightest clue how he'd react to a curious five year old human child, and a flirt-prone 16 year old with raging hormones. Nor did she know how she would break the news to her housemates _if _she did decide to have Anna and Cassie stay. . .

_"Thor would protect both me and the girls from Loki if there was trouble," _Jane thought confidently, nodding to herself, before she faltered once again. _"But . . . But what if Thor doesn't like them? What then?" _

Jane groaned in frustration and put her cellphone down on her nightstand and was about to forget about the whole thing, when another thought struck her.

_"If I don't see Anna and Cassie this summer who knows when I'll be able to see them again. There's no knowing how long Loki and Thor will stay here, and I can't hide from my family forever. . ." _

It had been a whole year since Jane had seen her sister or her family, and the woman was in need of some good old fashioned bonding time. Jane frowned as her internal struggle came to its climatic point and she made her decision. Screw caution and fears. Screw Loki if he tried anything. She wanted to see her girls and by thunder she was going to see them! So without further ado, Jane Foster picked up her phone, dialed her sister's number, and made the arrangements for the following week. The woman hung up nearly thirty minutes later after having a nice conversation with her elder sister, and instantly felt her doubts return. Had she made the right choice, or would she live to regret it?

_"Too late for that," _she chided herself as she pulled open her bedroom door and exited towards the kitchen. _"You've already promised and made the arrangements, Jane. You can't chicken out now." _

Jane pushed away her fear as she began to make dinner and fell into the familiar task gratefully. Though in the back of her mind she prayed that she hadn't made the mistake of her life.

* * *

Loki rolled his eyes heavenward as he watched the display before him with well trained eyes. And he wondered if Odin's Wrath would have been better than the week he had ahead of him.

The God of Mischief had quietly observed the goings-on of Jane and Thor the last handful of days with something akin to resigned apprehension, and as always, he kept his thoughts to himself.

Loki knew that originally two Midgardian children had planned to visit, but now only one would be coming to stay with them. And he also knew that the child Jane Foster's niece. But despite his knowledge of the situation, the flurry that followed this news was completely lost on him.

From the way Jane had scrambled about cleaning the house and rearranging her bedroom, one would have thought that Ragnarok had come early. What was so important about this visit? What did this mean for him? And more importantly, how could he avoid the lot of them for a full week? Loki had given this last question his full attention since he had been told of the child's stay, but despite his hard contemplation, he was still clueless. He couldn't leave the house without Thor - due to Odin's imprisonment decree- and he was in need of daily sustenance because of his weaker Midgardian-like form, so a week long meditation was out of the question. What was he going to do?

The mischievous God was drawn out of his deep thoughts by the sound of a loud crash from across the room, and looked up with slightly unfocused eyes. Currently, Loki stood against the far wall of the kitchen which had proven to be the best spot to see the entire first floor of the house. This particular vantage point allowed him to see everything that was happening and yet still be apart. It was the perfect location for one such as him who was keen on listening and plotting.

Loki looked around for the search of the loud sound and when he found it, his eyebrows arched in amusement. In the living room, Thor stood grimacing at the floor that was currently covered in broken shards of painted glass, his hands held out as he tried to figure out what to do. With further observation, Loki was able to recognize the item that had been broken. There, in thousands of pieces, was Jane's constellation designed vase; shattered like a glass window that had been battered beyond repair. The woman would be beside herself when she returned to find her favorite vase broken, and from Thor's expression, he knew as much. Loki sighed as he pushed away from his wall and entered the living room to analyze the full situation. He would have enjoyed Thor's clumsiness and discomfort if it wasn't for the fact that he had been making horrific blunders similar to this all morning long. The raven haired God walked silently into the room and Thor wouldn't have known he was there if he hadn't looked up at that exact moment.

"Please brother," Thor pleaded, taking on the look of a kicked puppy who had just been denied a cuddle. "Would you fix this vase before Jane returns? I cannot do it on my own."

Loki lifted his eyebrow and smirked, but felt a strange sense of empathy wash over him. There had been several times since they had come to stay with Jane that the woman had been mad at Thor, and even Loki pitied him for it. So instead of teasing or bargaining like he usually would have, Loki splayed his left hand and willed the glass to reform into its former shape. Once the vase was back to normal, the Mischief Maker turned his full attention on a very relieved Thor and asked without preamble, "What has you so on edge?"

"I am more than fine," Thor answered gruffly, trying to lie and immediately failing. As Loki studied him with a disbelieving glance, the Thunder God finally gave up on deceit and came clean. "Jane is bringing her niece back with her today."

Loki waited for him to say more, but when it didn't come he filled in the blanks. "So you are unsure about how the little one will take to you?"

Thor nodded. "Jane wanted to tell her the truth about us. . ."

"And you are fearful of what she will think of you being an Asgardian God?"

Thor's silence was answer enough and the Trickster watched as doubts flickered across his tanned face, and Loki shook his head in awe. So many things had changed in the space of two years time. Sometimes it almost seemed like they were stuck in a dream and reality was a thing of the past.

When they had lived in Asgard, growing up, Thor never would have accepted that he was afraid of something. But now, as they stood in a Midgardian dwelling the awe-inspiring God of Thunder, defender of the realms, protector of those too weak to defend themselves, was openly admitted his unease. Thor most certainly _wasn't _the God he had once been, and secretly Loki was all the happier for it.

"I'm sure the little Midgardian will love you," Loki said sincerely as he turned to leave. "If she is anything like Miss Foster, you have nothing to fear."

"Brother," Thor called out as Loki approached the stairs to escape to the room Jane had given him. The God of Mischief turned to see the blonde smiling. "Thank you."

Loki nodded and moved down the hallway, shutting his door behind him, just as he heard a car pull into the driveway.

* * *

It was blazing hot and the middle point of the afternoon when Anna Foster was finally able to hug her aunt and feel the loving arms enfold around her. The little girl of five couldn't have been more excited to Jane, and was relieved that she wasn't by herself anymore. Her flight had been lonely with no one to talk to. But now she was with someone who loved her and she was safe. It was a pleasant feeling, and one that she had sorely missed.

Once the little girl had finished hugging her aunt, who had planted numerous kisses on her dimpled cheeks, the two gathered her single suitcase and headed out to Jane's van that was parked on the far side of the airport parking lot. After the long walk in the sun, the two crashed into the van and sat for a moment giggling together before Jane regained her 'juice' as she called it and pulled out of the parking lot and back onto the main road towards the city.

"Hey Anna," Jane said thoughtfully as she stopped at the first stoplight of many. "Where's Cassie? Your mother didn't tell me why she couldn't come."

Anna wrinkled her nose. The truth was, her older sister hadn't _wanted _come. Cassie who had just turned sixteen, had recently gotten a new boyfriend and had refused to leave him a week. But in truth, a new boyfriend wasn't the real reason that Cassie hadn't come for the week long stay with Aunt Jane. It was something far more serious and inescapable than that.

"She had to stay with mom," Anna recited, hating the explanation that her mother had drilled into her. "They needed Cassie to help in court."

Jane frowned. "Help in court? Why?"

"For the divorce," Anna said quietly. "They needed Cassie to talk to the judge so daddy won't be able to come around anymore."

"Oh . . ." Jane looked slightly uncomfortable and quickly reached out one of her hands to wrap around the child's shoulders. "I'm sorry, Anna. . . Are you doing okay?"

Anna nodded quickly. "Yes. I just get sad sometimes. I miss the way things used to be. Mommy doesn't smile anymore, and sometimes I hear her crying when she thinks I'm asleep."

Anna looked up at her aunt just in time to see several tears all down her pretty face, but the woman quickly wiped them away. "Your mommy is having a hard time right now, Anna. She'll be happy again . . . It'll just take a while."

The little girl accepted this and the two fell into a comfortable silence.

Anna didn't mind the silence with Auntie Jane, because Jane didn't lie to her. So she settled with the quiet and looked out of her window for the first time since she arrived in Utah, and couldn't help the little gasp that escaped her. She had seen the landscape that she was flying into, up in the air, but it was far more breathtaking on the ground.

The city where Jane lived was located in a valley that consisted of a large bowl surrounded by mountains and canyons. And ontop of these rock formations were lush green trees spread over the uneven surfaces, the green flourishing despite the hot temperature. The mountains were on all sides, standing like massive sentinels and Anna found it comforting. This valley was a truly magical place, almost like a old kingdom from a fairytale. Beautiful and commanding all in one.

"Why did you move from New Mexico," the child asked suddenly, breaking the the long silence with her curiousity.

Jane glanced at her as she put on her turn signal to go deeper into the valley. "I finished my research there, honey. And I decided it was time to buy a home instead of moving to another apartment."

"Why here?" The child pressed, wanting to understand what her aunt was up to. Anna knew that Jane had _loved _New Mexico. So the child also knew that she wouldn't just leave it without a good reason.

"The mountains are a really good place to study the stars," Jane said truthfully. "And I have two friends who live here, so it seemed like the perfect place to stay."

Anna looked up at her curiously and asked, "Who are your friends?"

Jane shifted in her seat and was grateful that she had decided to take the long way home. It would mean that she would be able to explain the events that had occurred between herself and the two Asgardians before her niece had to meet them.

"Anna . . . Have you ever heard about Norse Mythology?"

* * *

Loki closed his eyes and listened intently as anticipation consumed him. The God of Mischief had waited for this moment. He had craved it, and now it had finally come! The Trickster continued to listen for several long moments before he he made up his mind and slowly leaned back from his door, where he had been pressing his ear. Then ever so slowly he reached out for the doorknob.

It had been a full day since he had barricaded himself in his room, and yet it seemed like a lifetime. Usually Loki prided himself on his patience and ability to adapt to any situation without so much as batting an eyelash. But this was different. This time he was stuck in a small room with no food, or water, and very _little_ magic. Not to mention the fact that he had heard everything that had taken place in the other rooms of the household for the last twenty-four hours.

Apparently Thor's worries had been misplaced. The little Midgardian girl had been more than happy to adopt him as a makeshift uncle, and he had heard Thor's booming laugh more than once that day, signifying that the child had once more tackled him for a hug. And Jane had been even happier than usual, if her friendly tone was any indication. But still Loki hadn't emerged from his solitude. He would wait this out. Patience was a virtue, and it was well known to him.

The first night the girl had come had been uneventful. Jane, Thor, and the child had had dinner and then after watching something on the moving screen had gone to bed. But still Loki didn't leave his room. He was a God, and thus could wait. By this time Loki was well past _patience_, and had moved on to his old friend _challenge_ who was teasing _self gratification_. These two were an interesting combo, but Loki held his ground.

The next morning the trio downstairs had started a languid morning of what Jane had referred to as '_fun'_. Loki had listened to their actives and had once again been disappointed. If cooking sustenance and hearing the trio karaoke with Thor belting off-tune was what was considered fun, he was more than happy to be a sorrowful hermit for the remainder of his days. Anything was better than _that_. . . And Loki had turned a sickly shade of green when Thor had started in with a personal rendition of, _Someday My Prince Will Come_.

No.

Loki would rather be miserable than be submitted what these foolish mortals called 'fun'.

Finally the morning was over and midday was fast approaching, which to Loki's surprise had meant an empty house. He could still hear them laughing outside in the backyard, and continued to wait. But as he sat in the now quiet house, pondering his next move, the Trickster's stomach rumbled a loud complaint. At first Loki tried to ignore it, but when his stomach only got worse he was forced to take action. And that was why he currently crept out of his sleeping quarters towards the kitchen on the bottom floor of the house.

The Mischief Maker was careful and soon had found his way into the kitchen and made himself a sandwich. The God had never thought such a trifle could be so beautiful, and he admired his handy work with a pleased eye. It was a truly lovely thing, with large chunks of lettuce, tomato, and cheese, with toasted bread and just a hint of the mortal condiment, that had been amply labeled Honey Mustard.

Loki chewed his creation with pure, unadulterated joy and felt himself relax into the very familiar task of eating. Then all too soon, he had finished and wasted no time in making himself another. This sandwich was identical to the first and went just as quickly, to which the God lamented. And to the Trickster's complete surprise, his stomach pleaded for yet _another_ sandwich.

Loki had never shown signs of gluttony in his life, and yet here he was salivating at the thought of food. He was absolutely _ravenous_.

It seemed that mortal's bodies were quite weak when it came to temptations, but for once the God didn't mind. He was hungry, and he had no regrets.

And it was as the handsome, dark haired God was finishing his third creation, that someone else entered the kitchen.

* * *

At first the other presence went unnoticed, but as Loki's hunger seemed to abate, his magic screamed at him for letting his guard down. Someone was standing behind him in the doorway, and had been watching him for several minutes now.

Slowly the Trickster turned around to face his stalker and lifted an eyebrow. Instead of Jane or Thor as he imagined, he was faced with the child. It was his first look, and he had to stay that she was nothing as he had pictured. Where he had seen a healthy child with plump cheeks and features to match her aunt's, there was a pale thin girl with small features that resembled a fae. And instead of the auburn locks he had known would be there, there was only midnight tresses. Loki was surprised. This little Midgardian was actually quite beautiful in her own way.

Loki stared at the child waiting for her to leave, and she stared right back for several long moments before she took a step forward. Loki's eyebrow raised even higher than before. She wasn't running? Even with all the dark energy he had floating around him, she wasn't crying or trying to flee? Well . . . That was _truly _unexpected.

Loki was trying hard to figure out how a child would be immune to his dark magic, when he was brought out of his thoughts by the girl speaking to him.

"Hello," she said shyly looking at him with questioning light blue eyes. "I'm Anna, Jane's niece. . . Are you . . . Are you the other Asgardian my aunt told me about?"

Loki - who knew for a fact that he _was_ the only other being of the household that wasn't earth-born- nodded once. And at this slight affirmation, the little girl's appearance changed drastically, taking him by surprise yet again. Where she had looked unsure, she now became confident. Where once her eyes had held hesitant awe, they now twinkled with excitement. Loki watched the transformation with curiosity, and nearly jumped out of his skin when the child ran the distance between them and flung herself at him to wrap her arms around his legs in a tight bear-hug.

"I found you!" Anna exclaimed happily, though her words were muffled since she was pressed into the God's leg. "I _finally _found you!"

Loki still somewhat baffled by the child's behavior, reached down his hand and raised the little girl's head so he could see her face. Her expression was joyful and it startled the Trickster. No one ever looked like that when they met his gaze. No one ever . . . _smiled _at him. But this child apparently had no fear, and was content to hug his leg until the circulation was cut off. How perfectly strange.

"Why did you wish to find me, little Midgardian?" He was finally able to ask, his eyebrows drawn up at the edges as he regarded the girl who was utterly fearless.

Anna looked up at him with a smile and began to giggle. "You sure do talk funny, just like Thor, but that's okay!" Loki frowned at the comparison but the girl continued as if she didn't notice. "I came to find you because we're about to have a water fight!"

Loki felt like his head had fallen from his shoulders. Never before had he been so confused, nor had he ever been surprised so many times in the space of a quarter hour. And apparently his disorientation showed, for Anna patted his leg as a way of reassurance and quickly explained herself.

"With _me_, Aunt Jane, and Thor we have unfair teams. But if _you_ play, we will have two on two and it'll be fair!"

The child wanted him to play a game with her? Now this was unheard of. What could this water game possibly be?

"What would this game imply?"

The little girl struggled to understand his word choice for a moment, but then it seemed to click and she smiled again.

"We have water stuff that we use to get the other team wet, and the people who surrender first lose."

Loki nodded once to show that he understood, and then asked, "And what would the teams be?" Being saddled with Thor was absolutely out of the question.

"You and me, and then Aunt Jane and Thor on the other," she said immediately. "We'll crush them!"

Loki studied Anna's face to make sure that she was serious before he burst out laughing. Oh how fickle fate could be! One moment he was in his room starving, and the next he was a Midgardian child's playmate.

The Trickster was tempted to refuse the invitation, but he couldn't quite bring himself to do so. After all this little human had surprised him more than once that day and _that_ in itself was worthy of praise. So he kneeled down to Anna's eye level and brought her little hand into his own.

"You are good at this _water fighting, _are you not?"

Anna shrugged, and looked at him curiously, "Yeah."

Loki grinned evilly and let out a chuckle. "Then let us play this game and win."

Anna squealed happily and launched herself at him, hugging him around his neck. To which the God froze, not sure of what to do.

"So you'll play with us?" Anna asked in delight.

"Indeed, I will, little one," Loki answered honestly. "If you vow to try your utmost."

"I promise!"

Anna laughed then, a goofy little titter that made the God smile. In the worst case scenario this would be entertaining. And heavens knew that Loki always loved a challenge.

* * *

Jane hadn't been pleased when Anna had returned from her bathroom break with Loki in tow, but once she had seen her niece's face, the woman couldn't bring herself to deny the little girl. So they had split into teams, her and Thor versus Anna and Loki and the water fight had begun.

They had separated to two bases where each team had a large bin of water balloons (Anna's idea) and the insanity had ensued. Jane was surprised to see how well Anna and Loki worked together. When one was in trouble, the other would come to the rescue with a fresh balloon and a wicked smile. It was almost uncanny how the two were able to work together. And when they were beaten back by Thor's incredible throwing, they would merely regroup and try harder than before. Jane had never seen her niece have so much fun and it made her giddy.

The two teams continued on like this for a full hour before Loki and Anna ran out of balloons. And because of this, Thor and Jane had thought they had won. Thor walked over to the bushes were Loki and Anna's base had been built and laughed as he saw the child's head peak up out of the green foliage.

"Brother, Anna, you must surrender!" he called good-naturedly. "We've still got plenty of balloons and fight left!"

But neither Loki nor Anna answered, and all too soon Thor found out why.

Just when Thor and Jane were about to sabotage the opposing base and drench them, Anna dashed out from the bushes followed closely by the God of Mischief himself. The two made quite a pair, both with long dripping black hair and confident eyes. It was obvious that they were up to no good. So Thor bid Jane to follow him as he ran after them. "We cannot let them reach the hose!"

Thor was about to catch up when Loki abruptly turned around, and threw a water balloon directly in his face. The cold water and splash effectively made the blonde stop dead in his tracks, which gave Anna enough time to reach the hose and turn it on. Jane watched with wide eyes as her cackling niece began to spray her with the jet of cold water. Loki smiled at Thor and said calmly, "You. Have. Failed."

Before Thor could even reply he heard Jane scream, and then he himself was pelted with water.

Anna had turned the hose up the entire way and the stream of water was a powerful blow, cold and unforgiving. And before Thor could do anything else, Loki had flexed his hand and the God of Thunder was encased in a cocoon of ice.

Anna crowed with laughter as she and Jane walked over to the two Asgardians. The little girl ran up to Loki and the God picked her up in his arms without a second thought. Which made her smile at him gleefully.

"Aunt Jane surrendered," she said proudly while looking back at Jane with a loving gaze.

Loki grinned back at Anna and spared a quick glance at the soaked but smiling mortal woman who stood behind him. She held her hands up with an easy laugh. "Don't shoot, I'm already drenched!"

Both Anna and Loki were pleased with this, and quickly turned back to Thor who was completely encased in ice up to his neck.

"Well Thor, you're teammate has fallen and your base is destroyed." At this Anna giggled but Loki didn't miss a beat. "Will you surrender to us?"

Thor nodded once, smiling despite the fact that his teeth were beginning to chatter. "I will submit."

Anna gave a loud whoop and Loki smirked.

Jane watched the exchange between the Trickster and her niece and couldn't help but be pleased by what she saw. Perhaps this was exactly what the doctor ordered. Perhaps Anna and Loki could help one another.

Jane hugged Thor as the ice thawed around him and he was left to a soaking wet mass of muscles. And both were caught up in one another, so winners had a moment to themselves to celebrate their victory.

Loki leaned forward and placed his forehead against the child's with a deep chuckle. "Well done, Midgardian. You kept your vow."

Anna frowned. "I'm not _Midgardian_. I'm Anna."

The God shrugged. Well, she _had_ earned his respect. "Very well. Well done, _Anna._"

Anna reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, before smirking back at him. "You too, _Loki._"

As the child said his name for the first time, Loki smiled widely despite himself. Perhaps there was a redeeming quality for the mortal race after all.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_This was a written for a contest, with a prompt of : **_Summer in the Midgard._** I had a big ole elaborate idea but it died and this was the alternative version. I lost track of the plot half way through and the outcome is a complete surprise. Not to mention it's one of the longest Oneshots I've ever written. I hope you guys like the Loki-ness. I plan to have several more Oneshots with Anna and Loki so stay tuned!

_**~Lyn Harkeran**_


End file.
